¡¡Nunca apuestes contra Black Star!
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Soul y su equipo pierden un partido de Basquetball, pero la persona que tiene que pagar la apuesta es cierta peli rosa con unos sensuales vestidos KidXChrona(mujer)
1. Chapter 1

Apuesta.

Era un día caluroso en Death City.

Maka, Soul, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Death the Kid y Black Star estaban jugando Basquetball.

-vengan mis queridos discípulos- grito Black Star- Soul apostemos.

-muy bien, hermano- dijo Soul.

Los equipos eran los siguientes.

Equipo de Black Star

*Black Star

*Tsubaki

*Death the Kid

Equipo de Soul

*Soul

*Maka

*Chrona

Liz y Patty estaban en el centro comercial dejando en bancarrota a Kid.

-si mi equipo pierde- dijo el peli azul- Kid moverá cinco centímetros a la derecha todos los cuadros y los espejos los pondrá totalmente asimétrico.

Kid lo iba a mandar a volar pero no lo dejaron terminar.

-muy bien- dijo Soul- si mi equipo pierde Chrona se va vestir por una semana como una sirvienta francesa.

-echo- dijo Black Star.

...final del partido...

Black Star había ganado, el muy maldito estaba gritando acerca de su victoria.

Soul aún no se la podía creer, Maka ahora sí que lo mataba.

Chrona estaba muy pálida, en cambio Maka estaba furiosa.

-MAKA- CHOP- grito la joven oji- verde.

Soul estaba en el suelo desmayado, mientras de su cabeza salían chorros de sangre.

Death the Kid miraba apenado a la pelirosa, aunque de todos modos él no quería dejar asimétrica su propia casa.

La pesadilla de Chrona estaba recién comenzando.

Primer día

Death the Kid, Black Star y Soul estaban esperando en la sala de estar, de la casa de Chrona.

Todos estaban reunidos esa mañana en la casa de la pelirosa ya que las chicas habían ido para arreglar a la chica.

Las chicas ya se estaban tardando media hora, los chicos ya se estaban aburriendo un poco, cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa se abrió de par en par.

Todas salieron salvo Chrona.

-les presentamos a Chrona- dijo Maka emocionada.

La pelirosa salió de su cuarto, esta esta roja como un tomate.

La chica estaba vestida con un traje de sirvienta DEMASIADO corto.

Black Star cayo inconsciente al suelo.

La nariz de Soul estaba explotando, para luego también caer al suelo.

Death the Kid estaba con la mano en la nariz tratando de detener la FUERTE hemorragia.

-te vez increíble, Chrona- trato de decir Kid lo más calmado posible.

-¿tú crees?- le pregunto Chrona.

de la nada la pelirosa se dio la vuelta, luego se agacho para recoger su bolso con sus textos, al hacer aquella acción le mostró a Kid inocentemente sus bragas, la nariz de Kid no pudo aguantar más y exploto, Kid cayo inconsciente al suelo, para hacerle compañía a sus amigos.

-¿estás bien, Kid?- le pregunto Chrona preocupada por el pelinegro.

Liz y Patty se agacharon al lado de su técnico.

-veo a mi madre, me está llamando

Dijo inconsciente Kid.

-no la sigas, Kid- le grito Patty.

-ni si quiera la conoces- le grito Liz.

... una hora después...

Cuando al fin lograron de que los chicos reaccionaran y que la nariz de Soul y Kid dejara de sangrar, al fin se marcharon a Shibusen.

Chrona y Maka estaban adelante del grupo hablando animadamente.

Kid y Soul le dirigían miradas discretas a los calzones de la pelirosa.

En una Maka los pillo.

-Maka- dijo Maka- CHOP.

Kid logró escapar de la enciclopedia, pero Soul no corrió la misma suerte.

Cuando al fin llegaron a Shibusen muchos chicos le silbaron a la pelirosa.

-no sé cómo lidiar con esto- dijo la chica cohibida.

Los chicos fueron rápidamente a la clase de Stein.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, Chrona, Soul y Kid se encontraron con un gran problema...

Las escaleras

Chrona porque no quería que nadie más la mirara como con ganas de querer violarla, Kid y Soul porque no querían morir desangrados.

Kid se sacó su saco para ponerlo alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa.

-Arigato- le dijo Chrona, la cual estaba bastante sonrojada al igual que el joven Shinigami.

-no importa- Dijo Kid desviando la mirada al suelo.

Este día iba a ser difícil para Chora, Kid y Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo día

El día anterior había sido muy duro para Soul y Death the Kid, El primero fue dos veces a la enfermería por sangrado de nariz, en cambio, el pelinegro fue ocho veces (totalmente simétrico) por Hemorragia.

Chrona no sabía lidiar con TODOS los chicos de Shibusen mirándola con cara de "si te encuentro sola... te violo"

La pelirosa estaba en su departamento, sola, pensando en que no quería ir a la escuela.

Maka al parecer había predicho este pensamiento de su mejor amiga ya que envió a Kid para que la llevara a clases, Según la oji-verde Kid era el único que no quería violar a Chrona.

Kid estaba tocando la puerta del departamento de la pelirosa, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, El peli negro entro en el hogar de la causante de sus sangrientos días, al principio no encontraba a la pelirosa, pero luego escucho un ruido detrás de una puerta.

*-¿qué mierda?- pensó Kid*

El joven Shinigami abrió de golpe la puerta, para encontrarse con la oji- azul desnuda, dándose un baño.

Kid se quedó tieso en el umbral de la puerta, mientras que Chrona le lanzaba un pote con Shampoo, gritando.

El pervertido adolescente cayó desmayado.

una hora despué

Kid reacciono justo cuando Chrona le ponía un paño húmedo en la cabeza.

-¿qué paso?- le pregunto el Shinigami a la bruja.

-te desmayaste- le respondió esta sonrojada.

De pronto Kid se puso ROJO tanto asi que le hacía competencia a un tomate.

-lo siento- le dijo el oji- ámbar.

-no importa- le respondió la chica.

Sonó el timbre, haciendo saltar a los jóvenes.

-iré a ver quién es- dijo Chrona.

-no, espera- dijo Kid.

Kid tomo la cintura de la pelirosa, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, el sobre ella.

en ese instante Death the Kid se percató de que Chrona llevaba puesto el traje de sirvienta francesa de color negro, que sus pechos habían crecido notoriamente, no tanto como los de Tsubaki pero estaban cerca, Kid se puso rojísimo mientras devoraba a la peli- rosa con la mirada.

Kid no supo como pero de la nada se estaba besando con Chrona casi con salvajismo.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa llegando lentamente hasta el pecho.

-¿qué mierda?- escucharon a Maka.

Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, todos los chicos estaban viendo la escena sonrojados.

-eres hombre muerto, rayitas- grito Black Star, entretenido.

Lo último que vio Kid fue el puño de Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer día

Los chicos se encontraban en la clase de Stein mientras veían como el científico loco disecaba a otro animal en peligro de extinción.

Los chicos estaban hablando animadamente, ya que, Stein estaba feliz con el pobre animal.

Death the Kid tenía su pobre ojo derecho todo morado, Maka se fue al chancho con la fuerza del puñetazo, con el dolor que sentía en su ojo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la simetría.

Chrona se había disculpado más de cincuenta veces con Kid por la paliza que le dio Maka.

La joven oji- verde miraba con odio al joven Shinigami, esperando a que hiciera cualquier cosa sospechosa para regalarle un hermoso Maka- chop.

Black Star se estaba riendo mientras apuntaba el hinchado ojo del Shinigami, Tsubaki estaba tratando de calmarlo, en cambio, Soul estaba haciéndole el tremendo cuestionario a Kid, mientras Chrona se sonrojaba a mas no poder y Maka lo amenazara con un diccionario de Ingles.

El pobre animal grito desesperado, Chrona ya no lo aguanto mas y salió corriendo del salón, mientras Stein ni se daba cuenta, cuando Chrona bajo las escaleras todos los hombres (salvo Stein) agacharon la cabeza para ver las bragas de la pelirosa, Kid se percató de esto y los fulmino con la mirada.

el único que tenía derecho de verlas era Kid él y solo el... Ok no, pero igual.

Death the Kid salió persiguiendo a la pelirosa, quien llevaba un traje de sirvienta francesa color ámbar (como los ojos de Kid)

-Chrona- grito el joven pelinegro.

Justo cuando logro tomarla del brazo, el chico perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que cayeran por las escaleras.

Kid protegió a Chrona de la caída con su propio cuerpo.

-mmmmm- gimió Kid adolorido.

-Kid, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada la pelirosa.

-no te muevas- volvió a gemir el oji- ámbar.

Kid no quería que Chrona se moviera no porque estuviera adolorido, sino porque más bien la chica estaba sentada sobre su "amiguito", quien estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

Chrona se percató de que estaba sentada sobre algo "grueso y duro" por lo que comenzó a moverse algo incomoda.

Kid ya no lo aguanto más y empujo a la pelirosa contra la pared, le comenzó a besar su cremoso cuello, mientras la pelirosa gemía, el peli- negro dirigió sus mano izquierda asía la intimidad de la chica, comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, mientras la pelirosa gemía el nombre del shinigami, justo cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla con dos de sus dedos, el pelinegro recibió en su cabeza un diccionario de Ingles más una enciclopedia.

-nyahahhahahhahah- se reía Black Star divertido.

-serás...- le dijo Maka a Kid antes de que este se desmayara.

Quinto día

Death the Kid estaba en la enfermería hace dos Días, por ende ya habían pasado cinco días desde el partido.

Chrona se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido con Maka.

Hoy le daban de alta a Kid, Chrona se ofreció para cuidar de Kid, mientras el joven Shinigami se recuperaba, Shinigami- sama acepto encantado la oferta de la joven bruja, mientas que Kid no tanto.

Al fin Kid dejo la enfermería con Chrona a su lado.

Luego de un largo viaje, al fin llegaron a la mansión Gallow, Chrona ayudo a Kid a subir las escaleras (aún estaba con problemas a la cabeza)

La joven pelirosa vestía un traje de Sirvienta francesa de color morado, en cambio, Kid vestía su traje de siempre.

-¿dónde están Liz y Patty?- le pregunto el pelinegro a la oji- azul.

-están en el colegio- le respondió la chica.

El aire estaba algo tenso, por el lado de Chrona porque estaba incomoda por lo sucedido hace dos días, por el lado de Kid porque no sabía si se podría contener por tanto tiempo.

-hace calor, ¿no?- Dijo Kid tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

Aunque al decir verdad... lo estaba empeorando.

-no se lidiar con el calor- respondió la pelirosa tratando de no mirar al pelinegro.

Luego de unas horas, los chicos comenzaron a ver Harry Potter: La orden del Fénix.

Kid estaba recostado en el sofá de su cuarto con Chrona sentada a su lado.

La pelirosa estaba embobada mirando a Harry Potter, Kid estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al televisor, donde aparecía el joven mago.

*-¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?- se preguntó Kid mentalmente*

El Joven estaba celoso a más no poder.

Sin darse cuenta la película acabo.

Chrona se levantó para tomar las cosas que habían ensuciado, para ir a lavarlas cuando no se dio cuenta que la alfombra estaba enrollada.

La chica cayó justo en el regazo del Shinigami.

Los dos se miraron embobados a los ojos, lentamente se comenzaron a acercar.

-Kid- kun- dijo la pelirosa antes que el pelinegro uniera sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Kid comenzó a acariciar los muslos de la pelirosa cuando alguien llego a la casa.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!- oyeron como Liz y Patty gritaban.

Rápidamente se separaron, ambos estaban rojos como un tomate.

O o oo o o o o oo o o oo o oo

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado!


	4. Lemon

Día 6 (o noche)

Kid y Chrona estaban en el cuarto del Shinigami, el aire estaba algo tenso, la chica se levantó para ir a buscar la medicina de Kid [Maka casi le mata todas sus neuronas], luego de unos minutos la pelirosa volvió con las pastillas y un vaso de agua, para que Kid se tomara sus pastillas.

Liz y Patty ya se habían ido a dormir, estas habían notado que su técnico y la bruja andaban algo raros pero no lo tomaron en cuanta.

Luego de que Kid se tomara las pastillas, este comenzó a sentir algo raro con su amiguito, lo sentia como si se estuviera poniendo cada vez más duro, tanto asi que sentia que era demasiado grande para sus bóxer.

Chrona veía como él se movía incomodo en su asiento, ella no entendía lo que le estaba pasando al joven.

-iré a tomar una ducha- le dijo Kid antes de salir corriendo.

La pelirosa seguía sin entender lo que le estaba pasando a él.

Kid estaba bajo el chorro de agua fría, completamente desnudo [obvio! (Desnudo xD)], ni el agua fría lo estaba ayudando con su problema, de la nada comenzó a imaginarse a la pequeña bruja completamente desnuda, debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre, Kid apoyo su cabeza contra la pared.

*-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- se preguntó*

Ya no lo pudo aguantar más, tomo su hombría en la mano y comenzó a subirla y a bajarla sobre su hombría, primero lento, hasta que el acto era desesperado.

Kid no podía dejar de gemir, seguía imaginándose a la pelirosa, estar dentro de ella, escucharla gemi…

-Kid, ¿estás bien?- era Chrona.

*-mierda- penso Kid*

-estoy… ¡mierda!- grito esto último, el Shinigami acababa de correrse.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Chrona al oírlo gritar.

-Mejor que nunca- le respondió Kid.

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando Kid se despertó en la mañana se encontró con una nota en su escritorio.

Lo siento mucho Kid, sin querer cambie tus pastillas con unas de Black Star, espero que no te haya afectado

Liz

-Eso explica lo de anoche- se dijo Kid, jurándose matar a Liz.

Día 7 (el final de la apuesta)

Luego de que Kid leyera la nota de Liz, la lanzo a la basura, estaba cabreado con su arma ¬¬, aquí ardería Troya.  
Una peli rosa vestida de sirvienta francesa de color verde con tonalidades grises, se encontraba trotaba en dirección al azabache el cual estaba más que perdido en la figura de su peli rosa con un hilo de baba colgándole mirándola con lujuria y deseo, si deseo de hacerla suya.

-¿Q-que sucede K-Kid-kun?- le pregunto la peli rosa intimidada por la mirada de él hacia ella.  
-N-nada- le respondió apresurado tratando de parecer calmado.  
JODER, su "amiguito" estaba reaccionando… otra vez por la peli rosa.  
-me tengo que ir- dijo el azabache queriendo salir corriendo, pero Chrona fue más rápida y le tomó del brazo.  
-Kid, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto la joven con notoria preocupación. Él por su parte estaba cada vez más nervioso. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.  
-¿Kid-kun…?- la peli rosa no pudo terminar la frase ya que en un desesperado intento en azabache poso sus labios a los de ella dándole un beso desesperado.  
La peli rosa estaba intentando vanamente forcejar contra él lo que le resultaba imposible, no tuvo otra opción más que ceder, si ceder ante él, ceder ante un calor que recorría su cuerpo, ese calor que sintió cuando la acorralo en el pasillo, cedió… cedió ante el placer y la lujuria que sentía en ese momento.

El joven Shinigami al ver que la pequeña bruja cedía ante el beso sonrió para sus adentros el beso era intenso y apasionado, sus lenguas danzaban, las manos de él estaban recorriendo las largas pero suaves piernas de la chica que con ese traje de sirvienta mostraba, ella introdujo sus manos dentro del saco del Shinigami para sentir la musculatura del chico, como resultado le quito el saco, Kid llevo sus manos al trasero bien formado de Chrona, ahora su Chrona. La alzo de sus piernas y la acostó en el sillón que estaba cerca quedando el sobre ella, le empezaba a estresar que la ropa de sirvienta le quitara la vista de la suave piel de la pequeña bruja.

*Kid Pov*

estaba sobre ella, mis impulsos me cegaron, salvajemente le quite la ropa de sirvienta que llevaba puesta ella instintivamente se cubrió ante el cambio de temperatura. Tome sus muñecas para que me mostrara su cuerpo, tan fino, tan delgado, tan frágil… tan deseable…

me deshice de su sostén dejando a mi merced sus pechos, lleve uno de estos a mi boca y el otro lo masajeaba, ella solo gemía y gemía más, tomaba mi cabello lo que entendía que disfrutaba de ser tocada por mí, sonreí mientras mordía uno de sus pezones erectos.

Empiezo a besar desde su pecho descubierto hasta su vientre, encuentro otro inconveniente… sus bragas… con mis dientes se las empecé a quitar luego necesitaba ayuda de mis manos, cuando por fin me deshice de esa prenda tan molesta. Sonreí lujurioso al ver lo mojada que estaba, y yo no me quedaba atrás mis pantalones en ese momento eran tan incomodos que me los quite junto con mi bóxer. Estaba frente a ella justo como vine al mundo.

-K-Kid-k-kun…- me miro con ojos de lujuria y suplicantes de mas, introduje dos dedos en su entrada húmeda y con la otra mano que tenía libre empezaba a trazar un camino lento de arriba abajo en mi miembro que en estos momentos estaba erecto. Gruñí, no podía más, lleve mi boca a la intimidad de Chrona y empecé a lamer todo lo que podía, mi lengua recorría toda su intimidad. –Ahh ¡K-Kid!- me gritaba –E-Es c-caliente- supuse que pronto llegaría a su primer orgasmo y seria solo para mí y nadie más. Como era de esperarse su primer orgasmo fue para mí, era tan dulce pero a su vez salado.

No me pude resistir mas –Chrona… permíteme ser uno contigo- ella solo asintió, lleve mi miembro a la entrada de su intimidad rozando su humedad a la cabeza de mi miembro, fue lo primero que hundí en ella, se sentía tan caliente estar en ella perdí la última pisca de caballerosidad que tenía en mí y la penetre de una estocada, ella arqueo su espalda -¡Kid! ¡Ahh! ¡Oh por Dios!- clavo sus uñas en mi espalda mientras movíamos nuestras caderas -¡Chrona! ¡Que estrecha eres!-

Ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en lo bien que me sentía, esas húmedas y estrechas paredes de su interior apretando a mi miembro, al principio fuimos lentamente pero ahora las penetraciones eran más fuertes y profundas –Ahh ¡Kid! Ahhh ¡Mas! ¡Más profundo! Ahhh ¡Más adentro! Ahh- me exigía moviendo sus caderas al compás mio, la tome de las caderas y la hice que sentara sobre mí, yo estaba sentado en el sillón mientras ella movía sus caderas tan seductoramente para mis ojos mientras sus pechos se movían, nuestros sudores se mesclaban. Ella se movía con gracia, se sujetaba de mis hombros mientras yo mantenía mis manos en sus caderas guiándola… estaba cerca de mi punto y ella igual.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Kid-kun! mmmm Ahhh- se acercó a mí y me beso con pasión y salvajismo al igual que yo a ella. Sin decir más, ambos nos corrimos a la misma vez. Ella respiraba jadeante y yo sonreía satisfecho, la mire con lujuria aún seguía sobre mí, y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

-Kid… y-yo…- escondió su rostro en mi pecho ¿Cómo podía después de lo grandioso que nos la pasamos tenerme todavía un poco de pena?  
-yo te amo Chrona- le dije sin rodeo alguno, por fin después de tanto tiempo se lo dije, no en las mejores condiciones pero lo dije  
-yo también… te… amo Kid-kun…- al momento en que lo dijo la volví a besar con pasión…

Los joven se despertaron alrededor de las 6:58 de la tarde (Kid casi tiene un ataque nervioso porque no se despertaron a las 8:00) gracias a Kami- san Liz y Patty aun no llegaban, porque osino de seguro Liz los hubiera interrogado hasta el otro día

Epilogo….

Al día siguiente Kid y Chrona fueron a la escuela, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una Maka desesperada.

¿Por qué Chrona estaba sola con Kid?... ese maldito pervertido podía darse por muerto. [Corre Kid]

Cuando la rubia vio a su amiga, rápidamente empujo a Kid, sin darse cuenta que ambos jovenes estaban tomados de la mano.

-al fin se acabó esa maldita apuesta- dijo Maka abrazando a su amiga "la santa".

-tenemos algo que contarte, Maka- le dijo Chrona cuando la oji jade la soltó.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto ella, curiosa.

-¿estás listo, cariño?- le pregunto Chrona a Kid.

-listo- dijo Kid mientras comenzaba a trotar.

Los chicos lo miraban como queriendo decir… ¿Qué mierda?

-Kid y yo somos novio- dijo Chrona de lo más contenta.

o.O esa era la cara de los chicos.

Pero Maka se recuperó fácilmente, salió persiguiendo a Kid, él salió corriendo como si lo siguiera el diablo (o Maka que es peor)

Los chicos fueron corriendo detrás de ellos, tratando de calmar a Maka, pero al final la joven alcanzo a Kid, lo golpeaba fuertemente con una enciclopedia.

-Ma- Maka, ya déjalo- le grito Chrona al borde de las lágrimas.

Maka miro a su mejor amiga y realmente se sentia culpable, ella dejo de golpear a Kid, la pelirosa se acercó a Kid, quien estaba medio atontado.

-Es tu culpa, Kid- le respondió Maka- por ponerle los dedos encima de Chrona.

-no es mi culpa- le respondió Kid- es culpa de Black Star.

Y asi mis queridas amigas fue como Death the Kid y Chrona Gorgón vivieron felices para siempre.

Happy End

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Hoooooooola!

Llegamos al final

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

¿rewis?


End file.
